marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnetic Man (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed wife; unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Horizon Labs, New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = White temples | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Lab assistant; former criminal | Education = Possibly College | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Javier Rodriguez | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 662 | HistoryText = Not much is known about the early life of the man who would become the Magnetic Man, other that at some point he married and had a daughter. He invented a pair of high technological gloves capable of manipulating magnetic objects and used them to become a super powered criminal, robing bank after bank. However, during one of his heists, he was defeated by the crime-fighter Spider-Man and arrested. He was sentenced to jail; where he manage to stay out of trouble by keeping a low profile and not doing really nothing that could call any attention. Eventually, he was liberated because of good behave after six years. However, there started his problems. His family, friends and his entire world had changed without him. People treated him different and distrusted him because of his time in jail. He was not able to find a job because of his criminal antecedents. And although his wife was happy, he became a stranger to his own daughter. His bills started pilling; he stated fighting with his wife and having suicide thoughts. One day, while trashing things in his basement, he spotted his old equipment. Not having other option, he put his equipment and prepared to rob a bank. He arrived in front of the bank early in the morning while there was no one around, he got depressed since he was about to do what put him in in that situation in the first place. When he was about to start, he was interrupted by Peter Parker, whose shadow he confused with Spider-Man’s. He assured Magnetic Man that he was just some guy passing. He told him to keep passing before he got hurt. But Peter noted that he did not want to hurt him anymore that he wanted to rob the bank. He replied that it does not mean he won’t. saying that he has no choice and that bank robbing was the only thing he was ever good at. Peter, however, noted that he was also pretty good as an inventor and asked him how many people he think can built some thing like that. But he stated that not many people got an arrest record, and that in the "real world" people like him who make one bad choice never get a chance to correct it. Parker, however, gave him his Horizon labs business card while stating "That so?". He stared the card and asked where was the gag. But Parker assured him that there was no gag and that Horizon could use and extra hand and that sometimes, it will be just getting coffee but sometimes it will be real lab job. He asked him why did he do it, but he replied that he was just being nice. He told him that nobody is that nice. He says that maybe he knows what it's like to need a break sometimes, but also says that there is no second chance at this. He told him that he wanted a shot to correct his past mistakes, and that there it was. He accepted the job while thanking Peter. Who told him to call him next week to get him started. He told him that Spider-Man wouldn't have done that for him while returning home. After which he called his wife while crying and told her that he got a job. Unknown to him, Peter Parker was Spider-Man in his civilian identity, who read an article about his release and offered him to make the right choice so that he didn't have to make one he didn't want to. | Powers = Magnetic design gloves that could allow him to control anything magnetic. | Abilities = Gifted intelligence: Hew was able to create his equipment and gloves with very limited resources. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Gloves capable of controlling magnetic objects. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gloves capable of controlling magnetic objects. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Gifted Intelligence